Caring
by HeathenVampires
Summary: "We want to take care of you." Hiccup vows never to trust those words from either of his girlfriends again. Heather/Hiccup/Astrid Heathcupstrid one shot. Kinktober 2018.


**Day 14! Wow. Tomorrow we will be** ** _halfway through!_**

 **And we have Hiccup/Heather/Astrid as the ship of the day.**

 **Kinks include titfucking, handjobs, bondage, licking, costume/roleplay, unprotected sex. On we go.  
**

 **Disclaimer: no, this is not how a nurse should _really_ behave. Just so nobody complains next time they see a medical professional that it wasn't this much fun.**

-HTTYD-

"Hey Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"C'mere!"

Frowning slightly in confusion, Hiccup got up and headed toward the sounds of Heather and Astrids voices, hoping he wasn't about to get in trouble for leaving one of his projects lying around. Climbing the stairs, he headed towards the main bedroom. It was the one the three shared most, though there were two other bedrooms in their home in case one or two or everyone needed their own space for a bit. It didn't happen often, but the option was there. Living as a three-person poly group, Hiccup knew there was always a chance they needed a breather.

"What's up?"

He asked as he pushed at the door, stopping dead in his tracks at the sight before him.

"Uh... ok. Am I dead? Is this a dream?"

They had on what Hiccup would have called matching outfits... although _outfit_ was a strong word. Astrid's red, the small detailing stark and white against the deep ruby colour of the dress. It barely went past her hips, perhaps an inch or two from showing Astrid's underwear off. The little hat perched on her head, red with a white cross, told Hiccup that it was at least meant to be seen as a nurse themed attire. The fact it didn't have even have buttons to do up above the dip of Astrid's cleavage where the glimpse of black bra could be seen also told Hiccup it probably wouldn't have been seen as professional for someone to turn up in. Though somehow he doubted _anybody_ would tell Astrid that when she looked quite so stunning.

Heather's was no more practical, though there was more of it. Hers was white, a flawless contrast to her dark hair and a lovely compliment to her complexion. There were a few little bits in red, like the little buttons (were those _heart shaped?_ ) and little red crosses on the sleeves, and the red hearts on- holy Hel Heather was wearing stockings. Hiccup had memories of Heather saying she thought they looked ridiculous once or twice when in a sexy-type store, and since Hiccup was quite happy with how his girlfriends looked naked, he saw no reason to argue.

So, _so_ not ridiculous. Not ridiculous at all.

"I think we broke him."

"Earth to Hiccup?"

Fingers snapped in front of his face, jerking Hiccup out of a reverie.

"I get the feeling he likes them. What do you think babe?"

"I agree."

The two were looking at each other, and Hiccup honestly wondered how they'd got dressed up like that without jumping _each other_ like they often did. Although they had been upstairs without him a while...

"Not that I'm complaining, cus really, I'm not. I mean... wow. But... whats the occasion?"

Both of them laid hands on him, Heather on his shoulder and Astrid on his forearm, rubbing softly at the fabric of his loose, comfy jumper.

"Because you've been working really hard lately"

"And we want you to relax and let us take care of you."

"And I sorta wanted to make Heather dress up."

They were eerily good at finishing each others sentences like that. Touched that they cared so, and stunned by the measures they had already gone to, Hiccup smiled, slid his arms around them both and cuddled.

"That's so sweet of you guys."

Astrid's hand pushed up at the hem of his jumper, indicating Hiccup should take it off. They helped anyway, the way their arms raised bring the hem of their dresses up a little too and exposing tantalising inches of slim, strong thighs when Hiccup looked down. Ticklish fingers ran over his bare chest before Hiccup was guided toward the bed, everything rather slow, gentle and soft until he was horizontal, only to be pinned down by both as his arms were tugged above his head, restraints settling around his wrists with no time or change for Hiccup to so much as try and wriggle free.

"What is this?"

Pouting as he tugged at the sturdy chain, Hiccup looked at his rather smug girlfriends for answers.

"Us."

"Taking care of you."

Grinning, Astrid placed the key down on the side, far out of bound-Hiccups reach before the two settled either side of him. Kneeling with their legs slightly apart, Hiccup was quickly aware of the fact Heather had no underwear on beneath the slightly longer white dress. His groan was cut off by soft pink lips as Astrid kissed him, slow and deep as her tongue tasted his mouth before retreating, his sound of frustration swallowed by Heather as she took Astrid's place, her kiss a little hungrier, teeth teasing at his lower lip and her loose hair brushing his cheek before she too retreated, leaving Hiccup already a little breathless and lamenting the loss of them both.

"Want to show us where it hurts?"

Hiccup glared; Astrid was giving him a look that said she knew exactly how pointless it was to ask him - because how could he, with bound hands? - fighting laughter at the put out look on his face. Heather was currently being much nicer to him, carding a hand through his hair and rubbing his chest, lips pulled up into a sweet smile. The only problem with them perched either side of him was that Hiccup felt like he was at a tennis match constantly looking back and forth, depending on what they were doing to him. They solved that issue in a measure equal parts gorgeous and frustrating, the two leaning in toward each other, Astrid's hand sliding under Heather's jaw as they kissed. Actually, he didn't really mind watching that.

Then there were hands on him, touching, stroking, rather ticklish when they touched spots like the side of his ribs or the top of his hip bones. Astrid leant down, kissing his neck, his collarbone, his chest. A little pink tongue slipped out between her lips, licking teasingly at his nipple and making him squirm at the strangely pleasurable sensation. They were usually rougher with him and Hiccup knew he liked when he was pinched or bitten, but the wet swipe of soft tongue was surprisngly nice.

"Ah!"

Smirking and unapologetic, Heather peered up from where she'd gotten close in Hiccup's distracted state and bitten his other nipple, the unexpected pain enough to make his cock pulse in his bottoms even as he yelped in surprise. Astrid took advantage of Heather's distracting him and sucked a bruise just below his collarbone, looking immensely proud of her handiwork when she sat back up.

"Yanno, I don't think nurses are meant to leave you with more bruises than you came in with."

Hiccup already had a few fading hickeys - Astrid was a playful biter, and Heather had a habit of biting when she came. He didn't really mind either way. But if they had gone to such trouble dressing up, he was certainly going to play along.

"Fair point" Astrid leant down and pecked a kiss on the new bite mark "there we go, all better."

He couldn't help but smile, warmed by the sweet gesture. They took turns stealing kisses from his lips before the ticklish torture of their hands and mouths on his torso continued, nothing indicating either girlfriend had intentions of moving down to where Hiccup was swollen and needy. Clearly, the restraints had been so Hiccup had no chance of relief unless they got a move on, trousers tented over his pulsing erection. Heather licked just below his belly button, making Hiccup wriggle even more as she dipped just inside his waistband - it was too far to be more than a tease, but close enough for Hiccups body to perk up in hope.

"Oh nurse, look here."

"What is it nurse?"

Oh gods, were they really going to do that? A hand curled around his erection, and Hiccup noticed for the first time that they had both painted their nails, alternating between red and white. Astrid's red thumb and white index finger cirled around the head through the cotton, squeezing gently and watching Hiccup buck slightly at the pressure on such sensitive spots.

"Seems terribly swollen."

"Should we put ice on it?"

"No!"

Hiccup certainly did _not_ want ice anywhere near his cock, and the playful smirks on both their faces told him that was basically what they expected would happen. Turning back to Astrid with that smirk still there, Heather's hand joined Astrid's around him, squeezing and listening for his gasp.

"Well we have to do something."

"Hmm. Maybe we should get a closer look at the problem."

Both let go of his erection to reach for his waistband, making Hiccup wonder if the laugh on the tip of his tongue would get him in trouble, but the way they were acting was quite amusing. Each of them was intimately, regularly familiar with his cock, especially in its current state, so the idea they were puzzled by the swell of his trousers. Cotton slid down off his hips, underwear tugged down to free him completely to their eyes. Fingers curled around him again, even more of a tease bare skin to bare skin.

"That is very swollen."

"I agree. Maybe a nice massage?"

Hiccup nodded at inquisitive looks, if only so they would _touch_ him. Heather pumped her hand up and down his length with a loose grip and slow rhythm, more maddening than before and yet Hiccup bucked into her hand, eager for any stimulation they gave him already. Astrid ran her finger around the rim of his glans, the white-painted thumb of her other hand coming up to rub across the very tip. The hand around his shaft squeezed, then released and Hiccup couldn't suppress a faint whine. This teasing was, as far as he was concerned, _not_ taking care of him at all.

"I don't think it's really doing anything to help."

"No. Me either."

Groaning in frustration, Hiccup watched a look pass between Astrid and Heather, one full of heat enough that he could almost see the sparks fly. Then Heather was moving, kneeling over Hiccup's chest, the silky fabric of her white stockings sliding against his skin as she adjusted herself, brushing Hiccup's fringe off his face with one hand while the other pulled her dress up a little, exposing more skin for Hiccup to look at, then she was bracing one hand against the headboard Hiccup was currently cuffed to. His only problem with the current situation was now he couldn't see Astrid, and that meant she could be up to absolutely _anything._

"Come forward a bit?"

Normally he'd have his hands free to move Heather to the right angle for him to not strain his neck, but as they'd tied him up, Hiccup didn't have that option right now. Heather shimmied up a little, grinning when Hiccup pressed a kiss to her inner thigh, mouth gliding over smooth skin and tasting arousal there. As soon as Heather began moaning in response to his tongue, Astrid's mouth closed around his cock at last. Juggling the distraction and the task at hand - or mouth, in this case - took a little adjusting, but Heather seemed to like the feel of his grunts and groans against her, rolling her hips to meet Hiccup's tongue and pressing more firmly against his face in appreciation of his lips sealing around her clit, tugging lightly at the firm little bud.

It was almost enough to distract Hiccup from the feel of Astrid's mouth on him, or at least from the urge to thrust up and plead for more. It wasn't quite enough for him to not notice Astrid moving, nor the way Heather twisted her top half to look behind her as Hiccup heard the sound of fabric scraping over skin, then hitting the floor. Hiccup's thoughts that Astrid had removed her dress were soon confirmed, feeling soft flesh surround his cock, her breasts just firm enough that the mix of yield and friction was incredible. His cock was already wet with her spit, meaning the slide against her chest was easy.

Heather tugged his hair, reminding Hiccup she was waiting and he returned his tongue to work. Astrid squeezed at his cock with her breasts, bouncing against him and her tongue swiping across the head on the downstroke, but retreating before Hiccup's hips bucked up to chase more of her mouth. It was a heady intoxicant, pleasuring and being pleasured this way, especially as Heather's hand tightened in his hair. His tongue ached and his face was wet, but Hiccup felt the way Heather's thighs began to tighten and kept on licking at her, drinking the taste of her in.

When her body seized completely, Hiccup knew she was there but kept going, wringing the last drops of pleasure he could from Heather. Her legs stretched as her back arched, the sound of her long, sweet moans signalling Heather's ecstacy in climax. Head flopping back with her taste still heavy on his tongue, Hiccup tried to catch his breath, heard Heather do the same and felt Astrid move away, the loss of stimulation making him whine. Still, when Heather climbed off of him again, Hiccup could see the only thing left on Astrid of the 'outfit' was the cute little hat perched atop her hair, underwear and dress discarded while he couldn't see her. HIs cock twitched in her hand when Astrid finally touched him again, smirking as she leant down to press a kiss to his shaft.

"Hm. Looks painful. You sure you don't want any ice for this?"

"I'm sure!"

"Guess I'll have to try something else then. Unlock him Heather?"

His shoulders protested the stretch now he was free, but Hiccup was more focused on the way Astrid was leaning toward him, knowing he'd likely grab her and roll her beneath him. She licked lewdly at his face, tasting Heather's arousal there and smirking as she felt Hiccup's cock against her thigh.

"What are you waiting for?"

Deciding he was going to play along a little now he knew the earlier torture was over, Hiccup grinned as he answered.

"To see if you wanted a quip about feeling a small prick."

Astrid laughed, loud and genuine and bringing a sparkle to bright blue eyes. Heather settled next to them, still dressed up but clearly more focused on her partners than her attire.

"Oh babe, I think you're a little _big_ for that joke."

"Alright. How about 'you look like you need an injection'?"

Still giggling, Astrid shook her head, hooked a leg around his thigh and wriggled impatiently, slick and hot when his cock brushed over her. Hiccup reached down to guide himself, groaning in concert with Astrid as he pressed inside her. Her hands were gentle on his back, mouth tender against his jaw, fingers soft as they slid into his hair. Now he was sated by the feel of her on his cock, Hiccup's earlier urgency faded, steady strokes enough for them in the moment, Astrid gasping against his mouth. He felt Heather run her fingers over his back, tracing some scratches that had been left there a day or two ago and it felt nice, tingling down his spine.

"Fuck, so good..."

Astrid and Heather were very different, Hiccup knew, but one thing he loved in them both equally was how their language devolved with them, unwound by pleasure until curse words and praise were all they knew. Wanting payback for earlier, Hiccup ducked his head and sealed his mouth at the base of her throat, sucking a fresh mark there and thrilling in Astrid's whimpers at the sensation. His head was hauled back up to hers, mouth rougher now and her hips pushing up into his with more fervor as Astrid tipped from comfortable enjoyment to _fuck me now_ and chasing the heat of climax.

The constant touching and sucking, Heather's taste still in his mouth and Astrid's arousal wet on his cock... it all caught up to Hiccup at once, burying his face in Astrid's neck as he came with a grunt, hips jerking through the explosive paroxysms.

Heather nudged his shoulder, gesturing for Hiccup to move. He did, limbs uncooperative but he managed to roll onto his side, filling the space Heather had left and feeling the warmth of residual body heat there on the sheets. The dark-haired girl was already between Astrid's thighs, tongue swiping through the mingled fluids there to finish what Hiccup had peaked too soon to do. The blondes hungry moans and writhing limbs suggested Astrid was more than happy with the development, one hand curling around the back of Heather's head while the other went to her chest, squeezing and pinching at her breast. Already wound tight herself, Astrid took barely a few minutes to come on Heather's eager tongue, clutching and rutting and twisting in bliss.

Still panting, flushed chest heaving hypnotically, Astrid reached for Heather and hauled her into a kiss, tasting the mixture on her tongue of herself and Hiccup before she could no longer fight the need to regain her breath. Heather pushed back until she was resting on her knees, the only one still dressed in anything - if they discounted Astrid's hat, askew on the messy blonde bed hair. Feeling the stirrings of a renewed erection starting in his groin, Hiccup pulled Heather toward him, starting work on the little heart shaped buttons.

They'd taken care of him, now it was his turn to take of them.

-HTTYD-

 **Today's late upload is dedicated to the veggie sausages I was eating, because they took ages to cook and I didn't get back to laptop until gone midnight. So, blame my crappy oven if you must, but here is your smut for the day (or night, as it is here.)**


End file.
